The invention relates to a method of handling ceramic green bodies. More particularly, the invention relates to handling such green bodies without incurring gravity-induced deformation of such bodies. Even more particularly, the invention relates to preventing gravity-induced deformation while simultaneously strengthening such ceramic green bodies.
Large, complex green ceramic bodies are often prone to deformation, such as sagging or slumping, during their manufacture due to their size. Green honeycomb structures, for example, having very large frontal areas and a large number of thin-walled cells are prone to cell collapse on the bottom portion of the part due to the large part size, increased part weight, and weakness of the wall/cell structure.
Multiple solutions to alleviate the deformation/collapse problem have been explored. Extruded bodies have been irradiated with microwave radiation upon exiting an extruding apparatus to gel the binder within the body and thus strengthen the body. While this process is effective for small parts, is has not proven effective for larger green bodies. Another approach is to apply a gelation-facilitating solution to the ceramic green body by either total immersion of the body or spraying its outer surface. Such processes require large amounts of water, which must be later drained from the green body structure, and thus require additional steps for removal of the excess liquid.